


A ella le gustas

by Gigabrows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But don't let her alone she maybe can say things, F/F, How Do I Tag, lil Peri is the best daughter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigabrows/pseuds/Gigabrows
Summary: "—Mamá—La pequeña niña tiro del vestido de su madre, buscando llamar su atención que en aquel momento se encontraba sobre un paquete de arroz, que tenía en sus manos, y en la desconocida mujer a la cual de vez en cuando dedicaba una leve mirada. [...]"(Luna - Blue Zircon, Star - Yellow Zircon)Originalmente publicado en Fanfiction





	A ella le gustas

**—Mamá—** La pequeña niña tiro del vestido de su madre, buscando llamar su atención que en aquel momento se encontraba sobre un paquete de arroz, que tenía en sus manos, y en la desconocida mujer a la cual de vez en cuando dedicaba una leve mirada.

Saliendo de aquel extraño trance en el cual se encontraba, Luna fijo la vista en su hija, para finalmente depositar el paquete en el carro de compras al tanto que comenzaba a avanzar por el pasillo. **— ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?—**

 **— ¿Esa señora te gusta?—** Peridot preguntó, muy segura de que recibiría una respuesta afirmativa.

Peridot era muy inteligente para su edad, y tenía certeza del como su mamá parecía sentirse por la extraña, tantas veces que se la encontraran ya fuera en aquel mismo supermercado o en algún otro sitio de la pequeña ciudad, su madre siempre parecía ser feliz con solo verle. Aunque nunca parecía ser lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar acercársele.

 **— ¡N-no!—** Luna tosió, buscando que su hija no notara el ligero temblor que pareciera haberse asomado en su tono de voz. **—No, en lo absoluto, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—**

**—La estás mirando mucho y siempre lo haces—**

**—No, no es así—** Intentó mostrar una actitud mucha más sería, esperando convencer a su hija con ello. **—Solo deben ser imaginaciones tuyas, hija—**

**—Mamá, siempre me has dicho que no mienta, así que no lo hagas tú—**

**—No estoy mintiendo, además no es momento para hablar de esto, Peridot, cuando estemos en casa sí, pero ahora no—** Luna procedió a caminar un poco más rápido en busca poder alejarse de aquel pasillo lo más pronto posible, esperando que su hija le siguiera y así de alguna forma escapar de sus cuestionamientos.

Sabía que era imposible y que huir de la escena expresaba un claro grado de culpabilidad, mas valía la pena intentarlo. Aunque que era algo seguro que terminaría comprándole algo que le gustara a la pequeña para así distraerle finalmente del tema, era lo que tendía a funcionar la mayoría del tiempo.

Era más claro que el agua.

Peridot sabía que su madre nunca sería lo suficiente valiente como para admitir sus sentimientos por la otra mujer, por lo que era su deber el decir lo que su mamá sentía para lograr que esta fuera efectivamente feliz. Además, quién sabe, siendo feliz su madre podría comprarle el alíen de peluche extra gigante que tanto quería, no es que ese fuera el plan inicial desde un comienzo. No, no, no, la felicidad de madre era más importante.

«Nyahahaha, ¡El plan es perfecto! Sin duda», pensó la pequeña sabiendo muy bien el cómo debía de poner en marcha su plan.

La operación cómo obtener al alie-... Es decir, hacer feliz a su mamá, entraba en acción. Y tan pronto como la idea se hubiera implantado en su mente ya se encontraba caminando lejos del carro de compras, en busca de la otra mujer.

 **— ¿Te parece si compramos…? —** Luna dirigió una mirada a su lado esperando encontrar a su hija ahí, mas no logro verle por ningún sitio cercano en actual pasillo en el cual se encontraba.

 **— ¿Peridot? ¡! ¡¿Peridot?! ¡¿Hija, dónde estás?!—** ¿Dónde rayos se había metido esa niña? Dejando de lado el carro, con lo que ya hubiera tomado para comprar, se aventuro en busca de ella, era tan pequeña cualquier cosa le podía pasar si andaba sola por ahí.

Debía de encontrarla rápido.

\--X---X---X--

No habiéndose tardado demasiado, más de un minuto o dos, en encontrar a la desconocida mujer, Peridot se hubiera aproximado a su lado, a un paso un tanto apresurado, para tirar, con no mucha fuerza, de la ropa ajena esperando de esa forma acaparar la atención que deseaba. **—Oiga—**

 **— ¿Uhm? ¡Oh! ¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Te has perdido?—** Le pregunto la mayor con una pequeña sonrisa presente en sus labiales.

 **— ¡No soy pequeña, ni estoy perdida!—** Peridot exclamó, inflando las mejillas en señal de enojo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarle pequeña?! Se encontraba indignada, mas lo dejaría pasar por el momento con tal de que su plan no se fuera al traste.

**—…Ya, ¿Entonces qué quieres?—**

**—Mi madre piensa que eres linda y le gustas, gustas—**

La rubia se quedo mirando a la menor un tanto descolocada al escucharle, le era difícil procesar lo que le habían dicho con facilidad. **— ¿Tú madre piensa que yo soy linda y le gusto?—**

Peridot asintió. **—Ella siempre te mira, debe ser por eso creo yo, pero ella suele ponerse nerviosa con facilidad y tal vez por eso no se acerca a ti—**

 **— ¿Y dónde está ella?—** Mirando hacia los lados, como si tuviera la esperanza de poder encontrar a la madre de la menor y posiblemente darle un buen vistazo.

 **—Está por ah…—** Volteo la mirada en busca de su mamá, sin encontrarla. La había perdido, no podía ser, al buscar a la rubia para hablarle había perdido a su mamá en el proceso. **—Cre-Creo que la perdí—** Los ojos de Peridot comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, amenazando por salir prontamente. Al percatarse de esto la otra mujer reacciono lo más rápido que pudo, debía intentar calmarle.

 **—Oye, tranquila es muy seguro de que mamá, no está lejos—** Agachándose a la altura de la menor para con un pañuelo, que hubiera extraído de uno de sus bolsillos, secarle aquellas lagrimas que ya hubieran escapado de sus ojos. **—No llores, te ayudare a encontrarla, ¿Te parece?—** Peridot se quedo observándole unos momentos antes de asentir finalmente. **—Bien, ¿Quieres que te tome en brazos y así puedas encontrarla más rápido?—**

 **—Sí, sí quiero—** Respondió Peridot, con un deje de emoción en su voz, le agradaba la idea. Muy pocas veces su madre podía hacerlo, más que nada por su trabajo que no solía dejarle con las suficientes energías como para permitirle hacer algo que requiriera más esfuerzo del que ya hubiera gastado.

 **—Bien, ven aquí—** Peridot se acercó a la mayor, permitiendo así que está pudiera tomarla y posarla por sobre sus hombros. **—Afírmate bien... Uhm, ¿Podrías decirme tú nombre? No creo que te agrade que te siga llamando 'Pequeña'—** Comenzando su marcha, procurando tener cuidado con dejar caer a la niña.

 **—Me llamo Peridot—** Pronunció, mientras intentaba observar su alrededor esperando encontrar a quien buscaba.

La adversa se mantuvo unos breves instantes en silencio, tal como si pensara dónde hubiera escuchado ese nombre antes, para finalmente preguntar. **— ¿Y cómo es tu mamá, Peridot?—**

 **— ¿Uh? Mamá es una persona muy buena, ¿Sabes?, ella es una abogada y siempre intenta dar lo mejor de sí para defender a quien lo necesite aunque eso a veces hace que trabaje mucho, y por eso mismo tiende a estar muy cansada—** Realizó una breve pausa antes de agregar lo más pronto que pudo. **— ¡Pero ella no me descuida, ella es una buena mamá!—** Peridot exclamó, apretando ligeramente el agarré que tuviera sobre la mayor.

**—No te preocupes, te creo… Y bueno, dijiste que a tu madre le gusto, no obstante, ¿No tienes un padre o algo así?—**

**—Nop, nunca he tenido uno, mamá siempre me ha cuidado sola—** Peridot apoyo su mentón sobre la cabeza adversa, teniendo cuidado de no soltar su agarre con tal acción. **—Por eso mismo pensé que sería bueno decirte, pues ella no lo quiere decir, y tal vez tener a alguien le ayudaría—**

**—Eres bastante considerada al pensar en tu madre, mas ¿No crees que sería mejor dejarla avanzar a su ritmo?—**

**—A su propio ritmo, sería muy lento, además quiero que mamá sea feliz ahora—**

**—Creo que será algo complicado que ocurra así sin más—**

**— ¿Por qué? ¿No he dicho que a ella le gustas, gustas?—**

**—Si lo has hecho, pero no sabes si ella me gusta a mí o no, ni idea si yo he visto a tu mamá como para saberlo—**

**—No es justo—** Un puchero se hizo presente en su rostro, un tanto molesta. Entonces, había hecho todo eso por nada, pero que estafa.

**—La vida tiende a no serlo—**

Peridot aun molesta decidió no dar respuesta alguna a la rubia. No le agradaba nada hacer tanto para que todo terminara igual como comenzó, ni siquiera recibiría al alien de premio y eso era lo peor de todo.

Mas aquel enojo se esfumó de su rostro tras que una brillante idea, a su parecer, se le hubiera llegado a ocurrir. **—Pero solo necesitas verla, ¿No es así?—**

 **—Es posible que si, aunqu-...—** La mujer fue interrumpida por el rápido y emocionado hablar de la niña.

¡Había esperanza!

**— ¡Entonces solo hay que encontrarla! ¡Mamá es muy linda, es imposible que no te guste!—**

La rubia sonrió con amplitud ante lo dicho, definitivamente le agradaba la actitud de la menor. **—Entonces fíjate bien, no será que haya pasado justo frente a nuestras narices y no le hayas visto—**

 **— ¡Oh! ¡Cierto!—** Rápidamente volvió a sentarse recta por sobre los hombros contrarios, para lograr observar mejor hacia todos los lados que le fuera posible.

Era extraño que no hubiera encontrado a su madre, era bastante alta como para pasar desapercibida ante sus ojos y ya. A menos que sus lentes estuvieran fallando, y estuvieran perdiendo su magia, ¿Qué haría? Estaría sola, buscando a su madre por la eternidad, eso era triste, ni siquiera había visto a un señor alien en persona.

¿Dónde estaba mamá? Ya se sentía tan triste, nuevamente. Vamos, no era tan difícil, anda, mamá era tal como esa señora toda nerviosa que acaba de pasar-...

...

¡Espera, esa era ella!

 **— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!—** Peridot comenzó a mover un brazo a lo alto, mientras que con el otro aun se afirmaba, esperando de esa forma llamar la atención de Luna.

La rubia al percatarse de la situación, bajo a la pequeña, permitiéndole que esta pudiera ir corriendo en dirección de su figura materna.

 **— ¡Peridot!—** Luna exclamó, tan pronto hubiera escuchado/visto a su niña. Abrazándole con fuerza cuando hubiera llegado a su lado. **— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me alegró que no te haya pasado nada malo—**

 **—Perdón, en serio no quería perderme—** Correspondiendo el abrazo con un poquito de fuerza. **—No lo volveré a hacer—**

****

****

**—Más vale que no lo hagas, no sé que me pasaría si te volvieras a perder—** Dijo Luna, aun con un deje de preocupación en su voz. En verdad no creía poder soportar más sustos como aquel. **—Bien mientras recuerdes no volverlo a hacer todo estará bien—** Procedió a relajar el ceño y aquella actitud que tal vez hubiera provocado las lagrimas de su pequeña, era posible que estaba siendo muy dura con ella.

Luna poso una mano en la mejilla de Peridot para limpiar aquellas lágrimas. **—No llores, también ha sido mi culpa, lo lamento—**

Peridot negó **—No, fue mi culpa, yo me fui y me aleje cuando no debía hacerlo, perdón, mamá—**

 **—Todo está bien, no hay necesidad de que te disculpes, no ha pasado nada malo—** Luna sonrió, para depositar un beso en la frente de su hija.

 **—Vamos, aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer—** Soltando a Peridot del abrazo, para así lograr ponerse de pie. Lo mejor sería seguir con las compras, no quedaban muchas cosas en casa como para simplemente abandonarlas por el día.

 **— Luna, espera—** La rubia, volvió a hablar. Había estado observando la escena.

Luna parecía haberse tensionado al escuchar la voz adversa. Rayos, había pensado que simplemente podía irse y ya, si solo la ignoraba. **—S-Star—** Pronunció para voltearse y enfrentarse a su destino. **—Que gusto verte—**

****

****

**— ¡Oh! Por eso me resultaba familiar el nombre de la niña, me lo habías mencionado antes, ¿No es así?—**

**—Uhm, sí...—**

La menor observó a la mujer llamada Star y a su madre, por varios instantes se encontró alternando a quien mirar antes de finalmente atreverse a formular pregunta. Ignorando completo si interrumpía sobre lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando, aunque de seguro no era importante. **—¿? ¡Esperen! ¿Se conocen?—** Peridot preguntó, mirando a especialmente a su madre con los ojos bien abiertos tal como si le juzgase por no decirle nada al respecto.

 **—Trabajamos juntas, ¿No es así?—** Star se atrevió a responder primero.

Luna procedió a frotar uno de sus brazos, nerviosa. Eso solo iba a generarle muchas preguntas a su hija y muy posible algún problema, lo sabía. **—Algo así, nos topamos de vez en cuando en los juzgados, pero nada más—**

 **—Eso duele—** Replicó Star con falso gesto de dolor en el rostro, mientras posaba una mano justo por sobre su propio pecho.

 **—No exageres—** Dijo Luna con algo de molestia. Y bueno no había remedio, al no poder escapar, solo le quedaba agradecer el gesto ajeno por lo que tras una ligera pausa, en lo que consideraba darlas o no realmente, volvió a pronunciar palabra. **—…Y gracias, por cuidar de mi hija, espero no te haya dado problemas—**

 **—No fue nada, y no te preocupes es una buena niña, tal como su madre—** Tras Star hubiera dicho aquello, dio una sonrisa, una que no pudo hacer evitar a la otra mujer que su corazón latiera con fuerza y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un ligero carmín.

Peridot solo sonrió, al ver a su mamá de tal manera.

 **—U-Uhm, sí, bu-bueno…—** Luna se aclaro la garganta, antes de proseguir a hablando, aunque aquello no hiciera desaparecer el leve sonrojo aun presente en su rostro. **—Ha sido un gusto verte, mas debería te-terminar con las compras, vamos, Peridot—** Tomando a su hija por la mano, para arrastrarla consigo de vuelta a donde hubiera dejado tirado el carro de compras, con algo de suerte aun debería estar en aquel mismo lugar. **—Nos vemos—**

 **—Nos vemos—** Star dijo en respuesta, mas no sería algo escuchado por una Luna que ya no se encontraba a la visto de lo rápido que hubiera buscado alejarse de ahí. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia, quien al parecer con un mejor humor seguiría con sus compras.

 **—Mamá—** Peridot hubiera hablado buscando llamar la atención de su madre, no obstante esta parecía no escucharle, mientras aun la arrastraba a un paso muy apresurado. **—¡Mamá, vas muy rápido!—** Exclamó, la niña ya cansada, no creía poder seguir aquel ritmo.

Luna pareció reaccionar ante el grito de su hija, por lo que se detuvo y algo avergonzada por su comportamiento soltó su mano. **—Hija, lo lamento, ¿Estás bien?—**

 **—Sí, pero, mamá, no deberías huir—** Pronunció, la menor mirando a su madre con cierto reproche.

Luna alzo una ceja, eso era mentira, no había escapado de ningún sitio. **—¿Qué? No estoy huyendo—**

**—Entonces, no corras, ella ya lo sabe como para que solo corras—** Se atrevió a decir la niña. **—Y bueno, si quieres correr, no lo hagas conmigo—**

****

****

**—¿Ella sabe qué?—**

**—Que le gustas, yo fui a decírselo por eso me perdí, eso sí, no sabía que se conocían—** Admitió Peridot, aun sabiendo que decirlo significaba recibir un castigo y no un premio.

 **—¡¿Tú qué?!—** El rostro de la mujer se había tornado tan rojo, que no sabias si era por enojo o por la gran vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento. **—Peridot, no debiste hacerlo, s-sé que puede ser algo obvio, pero no debías—**

 **—Oh dios, no quiero saber qué es lo que hará el Lunes—** Murmuro para sí misma Luna, tan solo pensar que podía pasar la había puesto tan ansiosa.

 **—Perdón, perdón, perdón—** Peridot comenzó a hablar nuevamente. **—Realmente pensé que ayudaría, a que no estuvieras tan sola, perdón—**

 **—Me alegra que pienses en mí, pero aun así estas castigada, jovencita—** Luna inicio una vez más su marcha, aunque esta vez más calmada. **—Vamos, aun hay mucho que comprar—**

 **—Voy—** Peridot respondió desanimada, mientras comenzaba a seguir a su madre. Suponía que ya no quedaba más opción que decirle adiós al señor alien.

\--X---X---X--

Cerró los ojos, mientras tanto intentaba regularizar su respiración y de aquella manera disminuir la gran ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en aquel instante. «Vamos, todo saldrá bien, no es como si tu hija le haya dicho a quien te atrae que le gustas, já, já, já, já, já, no...». **—¡He sido lanzada a un gran león, que no dudara en comerme!—** Exclamó Luna sin más en medio de los largos pasillos del juzgado, volviendo a abrir los ojos de golpe. No podía soportar eso, los nervios, el estrés, era demasiado, lo mejor hubiera sido no ir y haberse cambiado de país, para vivir muy feliz lejos de todo el asunto. Pensándolo bien era su mejor opción, por qué no solo iba y lo ponía en práctica.

Dando media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, fue detenida abruptamente al ver que no muy lejos de su posición se encontraba la rubia, observándole con esa maldita sonrisa llena de orgullo.

 **—¿Lanzada a un león? Eres muy extraña, Luna—** Pronunció Star, en aquel mismo instante en que se acercaba más a donde la nerviosa mujer.

 **—¡N-no es así solo estaba hablando de un…! ¡Un caso y ya!—** Inventando la mejor escusa que pudiera, no podía decir la verdad, solo haría todo la situación peor.

**—Hmn, por supuesto, lo que digas—**

**—¿Y-y qué quieres?—**

**—No puedo acercarme a ti con las mejores intenciones del mundo, mi queridísima amiga—** Dijo la rubia, de la forma más melosa que hubiera podido a la par que parpadeaba lo bastante rápido como para intentar parecer una persona que no dañaría ni a una mosca.

**—Nunca vienes con buenas intenciones, y no hagas eso es desagradable, más si es de tu parte—**

**—Basta, me lastimas, pero bueno dejando de lado que eres mala conmigo, ¿No deberías estar ordenando los papeles de tu defensa? Aunque supongo nunca lo haces, pobre cliente condenado—** Negando en desaprobación, la estaba molestando era claro.

**—Déjame, justo iba a hacerlo solo… Necesito que me digas algo—**

**—¿Uh?, Claro que quieres saber—**

**—Mi hija me conto que te dijo, que me gu-gustabas—** No podía creer que se había atrevido a querer preguntarle acerca de eso. **—¿Y bueno me gustaría saber si…?—** Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta Luna fue interrumpida por el hablar contrario.

**—Si lo que quieres saber es que tú también me gustas, pues sí, es así—**

**—¿En serio? ¿No estás bromeando?—**

**—Nunca bromearía con eso, querida, y por mucho que gustaría quedarme, tengo un juicio que comienza dentro de muy poco—** Levantando una mano en despedida. **—Nos vemos en la corte—** Pronuncio la rubia para comenzar a caminar lejos, en dirección de la sala del juzgado en la cual le tocará ir aquel día.

Luna se quedo ahí, inmóvil más que con sus propios pensares, analizando lo ocurrido. Hasta que de un momento a otro comenzara a correr en la dirección que la otra mujer hubiera seguido. **—Star—** Apenas la hubiera localizado, sin siquiera dejarle un segundo para que alcanzara a reaccionar deposito un beso en los labiales impropios.

 **—Para la suerte, nos vemos en la corte—** Pronunció tras finalizar el beso y comenzar a alejarse en busca de sus papeles, con una leve sonrisa presente en su rostro.

Al parecer de alguna forma debería agradecer que su hija hubiera confesado lo que no se atrevía a hacer, creía que comprarle aquel alien de peluche con que tanto le hubiera insistido sería suficiente.


End file.
